Experiencia en el spa
by Ishtar Morrigan
Summary: Que guay es ir a un spa, y más cuando no has ido nunca, y más cuando estás en la mejor compañía para esa primera vez.


**Aquí está el prometido fic de Hiroto. Siento haber tardado en escribirlo, es que era largo, y encima tenía que hacer un montón de deberes y exámenes (y todavía sigo teniendo...), pero ya lo hice, y también seguiré con mis otras historias.**

**Este fic ya se me había ocurrido de antes, cuando había probado mi propia experiencia en un spa de verdad.**

**Está dedicado a todas las fans de Hiroto (como mi amiga Amanda ;D).**

**Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo.**

* * *

><p>¡Que guay! ¡Iba a ir al spa!<p>

Que ganas tenía... Hacía ya mucho tiempo que mi familia lo había prometido, pero nunca se había llegado hacer... ¡Hasta ahora!

Estaba tan emocionada y con tantas ganas de ir, que preparé las cosas que quería llevar rápidamente.

Puse una toalla, una ropa para cambiarme cuando termináramos (a lo mejor el peor momento del día...), el móvil, las llaves, no se porque cogí un libro de la estantería, el cual ni me di cuenta cual era y la cámara por sí había que sacar algunas fotos de esta experiencia, la cual no volveríamos a tener en mucho tiempo. En la mochila, ya metido de antes a lo mejor por asuntos escolares, también había un cuadernillo con un bolí.

Mi madre, que iba yendo de habitación en habitación viendo sí estábamos preparados para irnos, se asomó en la mía.

Mama: ¿Estás ya preparada? -Preguntó precipitadamente.

Yo: Sí. -Contesté con felicidad en la voz mirándola con una sonrisa. Realmente estaba contenta.

No me dijo nada más, y fue a seguir comprobando quien más estaba preparado.

Le faltaban un hermano mayor y una hermana de siete años. Seguramente el primero ya estaría en la cama sentado, esperando a los demás mirando su tuenti en el móvil, y la segunda a lo mejor estar a diciéndole a sus peluches de animales que iba a ir a un spa y que se lo pasaría pipa.

Mi padre a lo mejor ya estar a en la puerta esperándonos.

Fui al espejo de mi habitación para verme un momento. Se podía ver al exterior que llevaba un short vaquero gris oscuro (lo primero que encontré en el armario) y una camiseta verde, como desteñida, de tirantes.

Me fijé en el pelo. Lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, que arreglé un poco.

Después me arreglé la camiseta estirándola un poco hacia abajo.

De repente mi madre volvió a aparecer por la puerta.

Mama: Vamos, ya estamos todos. -Informó con un tono más normal.

Me giré sobre los talones hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, y me colgué la mochila en un hombro.

Yo: ¿Estaban ya listos cuando fuiste a buscarlos? -Pregunté empezando a andar junto a mi madre.

Mama: Sí, aunque tu hermana me hizo esperar un poco más porque quiso despedirse de su osito.

Hermanita: ¡Teddy merece una despedida! -Oí que protestó mi hermanita detrás nuestra, a la cual miré. -¡Es mi mejor amigo!

Mi hermano Mike salió de repente de su habitación y le revolvió el pelo a mi hermana.

Mike: Creí que era yo tu mejor amigo, pequeñaja.

Mi hermanita, que por cierto se me olvidó decir que se llamaba Mary, aprovechó el momento en el que Mike apartó la mano de su cabeza para peinarse con la mano el peinado con trenzas que tenía.

Mary: Y lo eres, pero Teddy es mi mejor amigo de habitación.

Mike: Sí, claro. Ahora estoy celoso. -Siguió bromeando fingiendo enfado. Tenía diecisiete años, pero le seguía encantando enrabiarla de ese modo a nuestra hermanita.

Mary: ¡No te pongas celoso! !Sí yo te quiero a ti! -Dijo abrazando la pierna de mi hermano mayor, el cual sonrió ya que aquello le estaba empezando a hacer gracia.

La cogió en brazos y Mary apoyó su brazo por los hombros de Mike todavía con cara de pena.

Mike: Ya lo sé, pequeñaja. Y también sé que te gustan las cosquillas. -Empezó a hacer cosquillas en la parte de las costillas de Mary, y no tardó ni un segundo en reír.

Admito que a mi también me gustaba enrabiarla, cosa que no era muy difícil.

De mis labios asomó una sonrisa, ya que me hacía gracia la escena que habían montado mis hermanos.

Yo era la mediana de quince años, y como ya he dicho, Mike era el mayor de todos con diecisiete años, y Mary la más pequeña con siete años hace no mucho cumplidos.

Para ser hermanos no nos llevábamos mal. Mike podía llegar a ser... desesperante a veces, y mi hermana estar demasiado en su mundo con Teddy, pero a parte de eso no había mucho problema.

Llegamos a la entrada donde mi padre efectivamente nos esperaba, el cual fue a la puerta en cuanto nos vio y puso la mano en la cerradura de la puerta para abrirla, cosa que no hizo al momento, sino que volvió a mirarnos.

Papa: ¿Estamos ya?

Todos: ¡Sí! -Contestamos al unisono, mi hermana alzando el puño y mi hermano acompañándola en el gesto.

Papa: Entonces ya podemos ir al spa. -Anunció, y por fin abrió la puerta.

Mary: ¡Bien! -Exclamó aún en los brazos de mi hermano, y volviendo a alzar el puño.

Salimos de casa y bajamos rápido las escaleras. No parecía ser la única impaciente en ir.

Cuando salimos del edificio llegamos al coche en poco tiempo, ya que estaba en un aparcamiento bastante cercano. Lo habrían conseguido el día anterior para ir más rápido, pensé.

Subimos los hermanos detrás, mi madre en el asiento del copiloto y a mi padre le tocó conducir. Mi hermana se sentó en las rodillas de mi hermano.

El coche empezó a arrancar nada más estuvimos sentados.

Mary: ¿Qué te has traído? -Me preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa radiante.

Abrí la mochila y empecé a mirar el interior.

Yo: Pues... la toalla, un libro, ropa, el móvil...

Mike: Para hablar con su novio... -Comentó Don Desesperante, que siempre bromeaba con que yo tenía un novio al que amaba con mi vida.

Yo: Exacto, -contesté -con el novio imaginario que tienes en la cabeza.

Mike: Sí , seguro... Admite ya de una vez que tienes novio.

Yo: No puedo admitirlo si no es verdad.

Mike: Sí que puedes, porque es verdad.

Me mordí la lengua y miré por la ventana un momento antes de acercarme al oído de Mike.

Yo: Será verdad sí quieres que le cuente a mama ese rollo que tienes con esa amiguita tuya que traes siempre a casa como "compañera de estudio". -Le amenacé en susurro para después volver a ponerme recta en el asiento.

Ahí le había dado. Había que aprovechar el maldito momento para Mike (y un poco para mi...), cuando le pillé metiéndole la lengua en la boca a esa chica cuando fui a su habitación en una simple búsqueda de un papel.

Mike: No puedes ser tan... -estuvo a punto de decir un taco, pero se lo guardo para que Mary no aprendiera tan pronto ese tipo de palabras. -ya tú sabes, como para decirlo.

Yo: Pruébame.

Mike acabó rindiéndose a regañadientes, y miró serio al paisaje que se veía por la ventana.

Mike: Ya tú sabes... -Me insultó sustituyendo de nuevo el taco por esa frase.

Sonreí triunfal y miré también por mi ventana.

Aprovechaba muchas veces ese truco. Cuando lo use por primera vez era por cosas por las que me convenía mucho más, como por ejemplo, cuando Mike me pillo cogiéndole un poco de dinero a papa de la cartera. ¡Juro que se lo iba a devolver! Y claramente se lo devolví, pero como a Mike le encanta joderme me amenazó, y yo desesperada estrené mi amenaza de salvamento.

Para que el viaje me fuera mejor, saqué el móvil de mi mochila junto a unos auriculares. Me puse mi canción favorita, y volví a contemplar el paisaje mientras en mi mente no rondaban más ideas que la referidas al spa.

Cruzamos por caminos de ciudad al principio del tramo, pero a medida que llegábamos a nuestro destino se iba haciendo de campo y bosque.

Después, cuando llegamos, resulto ser desde el punto de vista del aparcamiento una gran construcción blanca, donde se podía ver desde nuestro punto de vista una gran cristalera que daba vista al interior del spa. Incluso desde lejos parecía ser prometedor.

Mary: ¡Mira que guay! -Exclamó bajando del coche corriendo para ver el spa.

Yo: Pues entonces te quedarás flipando cuando entremos. -Le susurre al oído.

Mary se giró excitada hacía mi.

Mary: ¿De verdad?

Yo: Uff... Te lo digo muy en serio...

Mary: ¡Qué bien! -Dijo antes de ir a tirar del brazo a mama para que se diera prisa.

Mike: Ya la has liado con la niña. -Me regaño a mi lado.

Yo: Tampoco he hecho nada tan grave.

Mike: ¿Ah no? -Dijo para después girar la cabeza en dirección a nuestros padres, y yo también miré.

Vaya, Mary podía llegar a ser muy agobiante...

Yo: Vale, a lo mejor la he liado un poco. -Admití.

Mike: Ve a controlar a tu hermana, anda.

Yo: ¿Ahora ya no es tu hermana?

A veces mi hermano y yo parecíamos una pareja de casados, con una hija a la que le tocaba ser Mary.

Mike: Sí, es mi hermana, pero el marrón no es mio. -Después adelantó el paso y me dejó sola.

Que buen hermano...

Asumí mi error, y, después de un suspiro, di media vuelta y fui a por Mary.

Yo: Anda, ven aquí. -Dije para después cogerla en brazos.

Mama: Gracias. -Me susurro como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Yo: De nada.

Volví a dar media vuelta y emprendí el camino aguantando los "!Vamos, vamos, vamos...!" de Mary.

Ahora entendía a mi madre.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada (la cual se podía distinguir perfectamente por el cartel gigante donde ponía "SPA") bajé a Mary de mis brazos y la dejé correr por el suelo.

¡Por fin libre!

Mi hermana fue corriendo por dentro del lugar, que era la entrada del spa. Y era bastante grande. Nada más entrar te podías quedar maravillada con una fuente de mármol que había en el centro de la sala que echaba agua de forma calma, después el suelo era de piedrecillas formando mosaicos de figuras que parecían arabes y se extendían de forma ordenada por el suelo. El techo y las paredes eran blancas, las paredes decoradas por cuadros de pinturas y fotografías, y el techo por una gran araña. Cerca de la entrada estaba la recepción, donde el recepcionista atendía a una pareja. A parte también habían otras varias personas viendo el lugar, entrando por una puerta por donde sería el spa y subiendo por los ascensores. Llegué a pensar que a lo mejor también era un hotel o algo por el estilo.

Mike: Como flipa... -Oí comentar a mi hermano por detrás.

Me giré y comprobé que mama, papa y Mike ya habían llegado. En ese momento volví a mirar al frente, preocupada de donde se encontraría Mary. Pronto la encontré. Lamentablemente...

Mary: ¡Pero déjame entrar! -Le gritaba al recepcionista.

Recepcionista: No, no puedes. Vete con tus padres.

Mary: ¡¿Pero por qué no me dejas?

Recepcionista: ¡Porque tus padres tienen que pagar antes la entrada! -Dijo ya sin saber como librarse de ella. Después dejó de mirarla. -¡Por favor! ¡¿Hay alguien que haya perdido a una niña?

Al oírlo toda la familia corrió a recepción, pero yo fuí la que llegó antes.

Nada más llegar le cogí la mano a Mary.

Yo: Lo siento, señor. -Me disculpé.

Mary: ¿Cómo que lo sientes? -Me preguntó mirándome sorprendida. -¡Él debería sentirlo, no me deja entrar!

Mama llegó y cogió a Mary en brazos.

Mama: ¡Mary, calla! De verdad, lo sentimos.

Recepcionista: No, no importa... ¿Quieren comprar ya la entrada? -Se notaba que quería librarse ya de nosotros...

Mama: Sí. Somos solo nosotros. -Respondió refiriéndose a los que tenía a su alrededor, incluyéndome a mi.

Recepcionista: De acuerdo. -Rápidamente calculó el precio en el ordenador y no los dijo.

Papa buscó en su cartera la cantidad pedida.

Papa: Tome. -Dijo dándole el dinero.

El recepcionista los cogió sin decir nada y los metió en la caja registradora.

Recepcionista: Que disfruten. -Dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

Mary: ¡Lo haremos! -Prometió contenta.

Esa felicidad pareció alegrar al hace poco molestado recepcionista, que sonrió tiernamente sin poder evitarlo. Sí es que al final Mary siempre conseguía ser querida por todos, aunque mama la estuviera regañando.

Entramos por la puerta que yo creía que era el spa, y efectivamente parecía ser. Era otra sala que tenía al lado derecho un gimnasio, donde un musculitos estaban haciendo pesas y otras personas usaban las otras maquinas; al izquierdo una entrada daba a los rayos uvas y a los masajes, como ponía en el cartel al lado de la entrada; y en la pared de en medio estaba una gran puerta, donde quería entrar ya que en el cartelito ponía SPA.

Mike: ¡Me voy al gimnasio! -Informó para después desaparecer de nuestra vista.

Yo: Yo voy al spa. -Dije yendo a la puerta que daba a la entrada de mi "paraiso".

Mary: Y yo también voy con... -Estuvo a punto de decir mi nombre, pero mama la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella.

Mama: No, tú te vienes con papa y conmigo a los masajes.

Mary: ¡Pero sí yo quiero ir con ella! -Se quejó.

Mama: No, deja que vaya sola, sí te va a gustar más que te hagan masajes.

Papa: Es verdad, Mary. -Contribuyó. -Te gustará tanto que te quedarás hasta dormida.

Mary: Lo dudo...

Papa: ¿Apostamos?

Así ya la había conseguido.

Mary se soltó de la mano de mama y entró decidida. Paró un momento para mirar a papa.

Mary: De acuerdo, apostaremos, pero perderás. -Y después siguió andando.

Papa le persiguió y mama se quedó parada un momento riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Aún con la sonrisa me miró para despedirse.

Mama: Hasta luego. -Y se fue también.

Yo: Adiós.

Después seguí a delante y abrí la gran puerta. Maravillada de nuevo. En el suelo que pisaba, de losas blancas por cierto, se llegaba a los vestuarios, a un baño turco, a un cuartillo donde había hielo en el suelo, a otro cuartillo donde había lluvia y a una sauna. Los vestuarios estaban a mano derecha y lo demás a mano izquierda repartido de forma alternativa. Al frente una escalera ancha de ladrillo daba a las piscinas. Todo el lado derecho tenía una piscina gigante donde habían chorros de masaje, pero también se podía nadar. Pegada en la cristalera desde donde nos pudimos hacer una idea de como era aquello habían dos pequeñas piscinas, en la que la del lado derecho era de temperatura helada y la del lado izquierdo de temperatura muy caliente. Se trataban de unas piscinas de contraste de temperatura para hacer algo bueno en la circulación de la sangre. A la izquierda de la piscina caliente había una piscina que tenía el suelo hecho de piedras gigantes redondas, en la que había que andar para hacer algo bueno en los pies. Al lado había una piscina de naranjas y a la izquierda de esta una piscina de limones. Había también un gran jacussi a la izquierda de la escalera, nada más subir.

Fui a los vestuarios con impaciencia. Antes de entrar en ellos me fijé en una puerta a mi lado izquierdo. Comprobé a través de un cartel en lo que era. Ponía "SALA RELAX".

Cuando entré fui al vestuario femenino, donde habían dos mujeres de unos 40 años cambiándose mientras hablaban.

Dejé la mochila en el banco y empecé a quitarme la ropa. No tardaría mucho, ya que tenía ya puesto el bañador, el cual era negro con un lazito verde rodeando mi cintura.

Como dije no tardé mucho, y salí en cuanto pude dejando la mochila en el banco para cogerla cuando nos fuéramos.

No sabía a que ir primero, y mientras subía las escaleras lo miré todo. Mi mirada acabó en el jacussi, donde me decidí por ir.

Dejé las chanclas junto a la escalera, en la esquina, para que no molestasen a las demás personas que quisieran subir, y me hice un moño, que había que hacer para poder meterse en las piscinas.

Después me metí en el jacussi.

Me metí despacio, haciendo que mi cuerpo se llenara poco a poco del agua tibia, pero no tarde mucho en estar dentro.

Me senté en esos banquitos que hay siempre en los jacussis, y dejé que las burbujas me relajaran mientras cerraba los ojos.

Que bueno era...

X: Vaya, parece que te gusta el jacussi. -Oí que dijo una voz masculina muy cerca de mi.

Abrí los ojos y comprobé quien era el que había hablado y si era mi.

Era un chico pelirrojo con ojos verdes, y la verdad, bastante atractivo.

Se metió en el jacussi y se puso a mi lado mientras que yo le miraba como imnotizada.

X: Hola, me llamo Hiroto. -Se presentó con una sonrisa amistosa.

Salí de trance.

Yo: Yo **(N)**... -Dije un poco cortada.

Después Hiroto, mirando hacia el techo, cerró los ojos.

Hiroto: A mi también me gustan... Muchas veces querría tener uno en mi casa...

Reí. También parecía simpático.

Yo: Sí, ahora yo también...

Hiroto: ¿Nunca habías probado uno? -Preguntó girando la cabeza para mirarme.

Yo: No, hasta ahora no. -Yo también le miré.

Hiroto: Bueno, pues ya probaste la experiencia... ¿Vives por aquí?

Yo: ¿En Japón?

Hiroto: Sí.

Normal que lo preguntará... Mi nombre (sin contar el de mis hermanos) no parecía muy japonés que se diga.

Yo: Lo dices por mi nombre, ¿no?

Hiroto: Si te soy sincero sí.

Yo: Es que a mi madre le gustan mucho los nombres extranjeros, pero nací en Japón.

Hiroto: ¿Y es la primera vez que vienes a un spa?

Yo: Sí.

Hiroto: Yo he venido un montón de veces. Lo que más me gusta es el baño de naranjas. Es interesante como hace esos efectos en la piel...

Miró la piscina pensativo, y comenté sobre su curiosidad.

Yo: Sí, estaría bien saberlo... -Comenté mirando también a la piscina.

Hiroto: ¿Y a ti que te gustaría probar? -Preguntó esta vez mirándome.

Buena pregunta. Hasta yo me la hacía.

Pasé la vista por las piscinas que nos rodeaban.

Yo: Mmm... Pues me gustaría probar las piscinas caliente y fría. -No sabía como llamarlas de otra forma.

Hiroto: ¿Crees qué aguantarás la fría? -Esa pregunta me pareció un reto.

Yo: Claro... ¿Por qué no?

Hiroto: No sé... -Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. -Es demasiado frío.

Vale, eso si que era un reto en toda regla.

Yo: Pues yo me podría meter sin problemas.

Hiroto: Sí, ya...

Yo: Eres tú el que no sería capaz.

Hiroto pareció sorprenderse de lo que le dije.

Hiroto: ¿Qué no? -Dijo para después levantarse rápidamente.

Salió del jacussi, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió de lleno en la piscina que estaría mas o menos a 0 grados.

Abrí la boca y empecé a reír llevando mi mano a mi boca.

Hiroto sacó la cabeza de debajo del agua y aguantando el frío se apoyo en el borde de la piscina en la que se encontraba.

Hiroto: ¿V-ves...?

Yo: Se te nota el frío a kilómetros de distancia. -Comenté entre risas.

Hiroto: P-po-por lo menos lo-lo he inte...eeeentado...

Con una sonrisa empecé a negar con la cabeza... Que cabezota podía llegar a ser ese chico...

Salí del jacussi y me dirigí a la piscina donde estaba Hiroto. Dudé un momento si entrar o no, pero al final me decidí por entrar... ¡Dios, que fría estaba!

Yo: ¡Joder, que fría! -Solté sin poder evitarlo.

Hiroto: ¿T-tú-tú madre no te ha enseñado que... no hay que decir taaacos? -Preguntó teniendo que abrazarse a si mismo por las bajas temperaturas.

Yo: S-sí... -Dije sin poder librarme del tartamudeo.

Hiroto: Pa-parece que tienes frío... -Se burló como si yo fuera la única.

Yo: T-tú también...

Hiroto: No... Yo es... toy perfec... tamente...

Yo: Se nota...

Hiroto: Vale, sí, admito que hace fríío... -Se notó que hizo un esfuerzo por no tartamudear. -Pero puedo estar aquí muuuucho tiempo...

Yo: Yooo... más que tú... -Aseguré poniéndome a su lado. -Por cierto... al lado está la piscina caaliente... te lo digo para cuando n-no aguantes más...

Hiroto: Que b-bien te viene saberlo...

Después miramos a la nada frente a nosotros intentando olvidarnos del frío.

Cuando paso un minuto nos miramos y fuimos corriendo a la piscina caliente soltando a pleno pulmón "¡NO AGUANTO MÁÁÁÁS!"

Saltamos en bomba sin importarnos las demás personas.

Hiroto: Qué bien...

Yo: Ya te digo... ¡Ese frío era inhumano!

Hiroto: Lo sé... Oye, ¿no te pica el cuerpo?

Miré mi cuerpo bajo el agua y empecé a darme cuenta de un picor horrible por mi piel.

Yo: Sí... Y además el agua...

Volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos y volvimos a soltar una frase al unisono: ¡QUEMAAAAA!

Fuimos otra vez corriendo a la piscina de agua helada, pero como otra vez al poco tiempo nos congelo volvimos a la caliente, y como nos volvió a quemar volvimos a la fría... Y así cinco veces más.

Al final acabamos en el suelo cansados jadeando.

Hiroto: ¿Por qué... tiene que estar tan fría...?

Yo: ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan caliente...?

Ambos nos respondimos diciendo: No lo sé...

Hiroto: Bueno... ¿qué quieres probar ahora...?

Volví a mirar lo que tenía a mi alrededor.

Yo: ¿Qué tal... la piscina de naranjas y limones?

Hiroto: Por mi bien...

Se levantó apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. En cuanto estuvo de pie me dio la mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Se lo agradecí en cuanto estuve a su altura.

Después nos acercamos a las piscinas, y nos quedamos parados pensando en cual meternos primero.

Hiroto: ¿Y si vamos cada uno a una? Yo iré a la de limones. -Sin esperar mi respuesta se metió en la piscina repleta de frutas amarillas. Miré como se iba y antes de meterme en la que me tocaba a mi encogí los hombros y solté un "vale".

La piscina estaba por fin a una temperatura normal para el cuerpo humano, cosa que ya era hora. Se me paso por la cabeza que a lo mejor el líquido que podían soltar las frutas por el agua podía escocer, pero fue todo lo contrario, en realidad era agradable. No se sentía nada en la piel, pero daba gusto oler las frutas, incluso podía dar sed o hambre.

Me fue al extremo más alejado de la pequeña piscina, al igual que Hiroto en la suya.

Cuando llegué encontré a Hiroto untarse un limón por la mitad por lo largo de su brazo.

Miré extrañada los demás limones repartidos por su piscina, que no estaban abiertos.

Yo: ¿Has sido tú el que ha abierto el limón? -Pregunté sentándome.

Hiroto: Sí. -Respondió simplemente sin dejar de untarse limón.

Yo: ¿Y se puede hacer eso?

Hiroto: No lo sé, pero todo el mundo lo hace. Será que así hace más efecto en la piel. -Esta vez se exprimió el limón por el pecho para después mirarlo como satisfecho, y cuando iba a continuar me miró. -Pruébalo.

Yo: No, que después me dicen algo y la liamos. -Yo no era la que más se metía en líos en mi familia, la verdad...

Hiroto: No te van a decir nada. -Buscó otro limón y empezó a clavarle las uñas y a abrirlo. -Tú lo haces discretamente... Y ya está. -Alzó la mitad nueva de limón victorioso.

Yo: No voy ha hacerlo, pero si dices que aquí la gente hace mucho eso tendrá que haber mitades por aquí... -Observé buscando mitades de naranjas por mi piscina, y rápidamente encontré una. -¿Lo ves? Aquí tengo una.

Hiroto hizo una mueca de asco mirando la mitad que encontré.

Hiroto: Vete a saber donde se abran untado eso...

No... me di cuenta de ese detalle.

Yo: Es verdad... Puaj, que asco. -Y solté la naranja sin tener interés en donde había aterrizado con tal de librarme de ella.

Hiroto: ¡Aah! -Oí de repente, me giré y comprobé... que la naranja había aterrizado en su cara...

Me tapé mi rápidamente boca abierta de la sorpresa.

Yo: ¡Lo siento...!

Hiroto: ¡¿Qué lo sientes? -Sin pensarlo buscó algo en su piscina. -Ahora sí que lo vas a sentir tú... -Y sin darme cuenta me exprimió un limón en la cabeza.

Cuando pude reaccionar me aparte.

Yo: ¡Qué mala leche!

Hiroto: Habla por ti, que la naranja me ha aterrizado en toda la cara.

Yo: Y aquí tienes otra. -Cogí la primera naranja que encontré y se la tiré. -Que te aproveche.

Después el me tiró un limón como respuesta, y pronto empezamos una guerra de balas frutales.

Reíamos como locos mientras nos tirabamos la fruta, y como para no.

Cuando me encontré con que mi piscina había pasado a ser una piscina de limones y la de Hiroto una de naranjas creí que debíamos empezar a parar, pero me lo confirmó un trabajador del spa que se acerco a nosotros para llamarnos la atención.

Trabajador: ¡Señores, esto es un spa no un campo de recreo, así que salgan inmediatamente de esa piscina!

Sin reprochar nos miramos con caras de "ui, ya la hemos liado parda..." y salimos a paso normal de las piscinas. Después, bajo la mirada asesina del trabajador, bajamos las escaleras y nos dirijimos a la parte donde se encontraba el baño turco, la salita de lluvia, la de hielo y la sauna. Nos apoyamos en la pared y, cuando el vigilante se fue por la puerta (aún observándonos como si fuéramos a hacer algo) empezamos a reir intentando hacer un tono bajo de voz.

Hiroto: Ui, la que has liado...

Yo: ¡¿Yo?

Hiroto: ¡Claro! ¡Tú fuiste la que me tiraste la naranja asquerosa!

Yo: ¡Fue sin querer!

Hiroto: Sí, ya...

Yo: De verdad... -Dije para que después me entrara la curiosidad de cual era la pared en la que estabamos apoyados. Era de losas azules medio oscuras, y comprobé un poco más donde nos apoyamos exactamente. Resultó ser la salita de la lluvia. -Vaya... -Solté para mi en susurro. -Oye, -esta vez ya le hablé a él. -¿comprobamos que es esto?

Hiroto salió de su apoyo en la pared para venir a mi lado y mirar lo mismo que yo.

Hiroto: La verdad es que tampoco es que sea lo mejor del spa... Pero si quieres pruébalo, cada uno tiene sus propios gustos.

En eso tenía razón, y yo también quería tener una opinión propia.

Sin decir nada me adentré en la salita de losas azul medio oscuro.

Era una especie de pequeño pasillo en el que cuanto más te adentrabas más oscuro estaba, y además encima de la cabeza se sentía ligera lluvia. Cuando llegué al final del pasillo me decepcioné bastante, pero sí había que decir algo bueno era que en aquel espacio oscuro al final del pasillo bajo la lluvia se estaba muy bien para momentos melancólicos, tristes o para cuando quisieras escapar del mundo y pensar.

Resoplé y di media vuelta para irme.

En la salida la luz no me escandiló, ya que tampoco era una oscuridad excesiva la del pasillo, ni tampoco estuve demasiado tiempo allí metida.

Hiroto estaba esperándome en el mismo lugar, solo que esta vez con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Hiroto: ¿Qué tal la experiencia?

Yo: Lo que tú decías... no es para tanto.

Hiroto: Bueno, ¿entonces a qué quieres ir ahora?

Miré el interior de un cuartillo en el que había hielo, y me entraron ganas de entrar.

Yo: ¿Vamos a eso de hielo? -Pregunté señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Hiroto: Vale.

Entramos y nos encontramos con todo el suelo lleno de hielo, y avanzamos con cuidado para no resbalarnos.

Yo: Vaya, que frío... -Me quejé a Hiroto, que cuando levanté la cabeza para mirarle, estaba concentrado y ausente, como buscando algo. -¿Te pasa algo?

Hiroto se echó de rodillas al suelo buscando algo por el suelo, y sin dejar de buscar contestó.

Hiroto: No, nada... Solo que me pregunto de donde sale el hielo, que se derretira de tantas personas que vienen y sigue aquí, intacto.

Yo: Buena observación...

Entonces oí un ruido, que encontré que provenía de un gran grifo que en vez de agua echaba hielo.

Yo: Hiroto... ¿No vendrá de ahí?

Hiroto dejó de buscar y miró donde yo estaba señalando con la mirada.

Se acercó al grifo y empezó a tocarlo.

Hiroto: Ah... Que viene de aquí... ¿Y vendrá de un gran conducto...?

Yo, mientras él pensaba en sus teorías, investigué la sala en la que me encontraba con los brazos en jarras.

Yo: Supongo. A lo mejor viene de la cocina... ¡Hiroto! -Me sorprendí al ver que estaba metiendo el brazo por el interior del grifo, y me acerqué a él para quitarle de esa locura. -¡Está bien que seas tan curioso... PERO ESTO ES RIDÍCULO!

Después de mucho esfuerzo conseguí sacarlo de allí, aunque tuvo que caer encima mía de espaldas a mi cara. Mi mano izquierda rodeaba su cintura, y la derecha sostenía su brazo. Por la postura casi ni me acordé de que tenía agua congelada a una temperatura bajo cero.

Yo: Hiroto... ¡¿Te puedes quitar ya de encima?

Hiroto me miró de reojo.

Hiroto: ¿Es qué te molesta...? -Preguntó en tono picarón.

Yo: Sí, porque me estás haciendo daño en toda la parte delantera, ¿tengo que ser más precisa?

Hiroto: No, perdón. -Se quitó de encima mía y se sentó en el hielo.

Yo: No importa... ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

Hiroto: ¿El qué, meter el brazo en el grifo ese? Por curiosidad. -Respondió como si fuera un tema de lo más normal.

Yo: Claro... ¡¿Sabes qué la curiosidad mato al gato?

Hiroto: Es que soy muy curioso... Además, he hecho cosas muuuucho peores.

Le miré de arriba a abajo seria.

Yo: Eso me está dando miedo...

Hiroto rió por lo que le dije.

Hiroto: Esa es la idea...

Fruncí el ceño y ladeé la cabeza como cuando los perros no parecen pillar algo. Y es que no había pillado lo que él quería decir.

Yo: ¿Cómo?

Hiroto dejó de reir, pero me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Hiroto: Piensas que a lo mejor estaré loco, ¿no?

Ahí no supe muy bien si decirle lo que pensaba en esos precisos momentos.

Yo: Eh... sí... un poquito.

Hiroto volvió a echarse a reir, pero pronto volvió a mirarme con su sonrisa.

Hiroto: Puedes decir que estoy loco de remate. No me importa. Más bien, es un alago para mi.

Eso sí que ya no lo estaba entendiendo, y lo noto en mi cara.

Hiroto: Un amigo me enseñó hace ya tiempo que si vives la vida loca a tu manera siempre estarás bien, bien en el sentido de que siempre te divertirás, y bien en el sentido de que te sentirás a gusto contigo mismo, porque no imitas a nadie, eres tú.

Me quedé mirándole pensativa, pero en realidad estaba perpleja por sus palabras. Y también me estaba lamentando por mi... No es que yo fuera imitando a los de mi alrededor, pero tampoco es que sacara todo mi ser a la luz. Me controlaba en mis acciones. Siempre tenía cuidado para que nadie pensara nada malo de mi. Nunca cruzaba la línea. Aunque deseaba cruzarla mi mente siempre conseguía pararme, y mi corazón se entristecía. Me estaba acostumbrando a ello. En ocasiones envidiaba a mi hermana... Vale, ella aún era pequeña y no era consciente de la pura (o puta) realidad, pero siempre hacia lo que quería, sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás, al parecer como a ese chico, Hiroto.

Hiroto: Yo antes era de controlarme un poco, pero mi amigo, que se llama Midorikawa, me enseñó esa gran lección. Y la verdad es que tiene razón... en la vida hay que hacer locuras y ser diferente a todos lo demás, porque entonces ¿de que sirve vivir, para ser un robot con un único programa informático? Bueno, eso tampoco es que sea muy buen ejemplo, tampoco somos ordenadores, pero entenderás lo que quiero decir, ¿no?

Yo: Sí...

Hubo un momento de silencio, cada uno pensativo. El hielo lo rompió (nunca mejor dicho) Hiroto, que volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes en los mios.

Hiroto: ¿Tú nunca has hecho una locura?

Levanté la cabeza y le miré fijamente, para después volver a bajarla. No sabía si contestarle. Normalmente es lo más racional decir "no, yo nunca he tenido que ir al psicologo", pero ahora deseaba contestar lo contrario...

Yo: No... Siempre he intentado controlarme... como tú antes, pero creo que yo seré por de más...

Hiroto se quedó mirándome con comprensión y amabilidad, como sí eso ya lo hubiera visto antes y no le fuera extraño.

Se levantó y se sento a mi lado, muy pegado a mi.

No paso su brazo por mis hombros, los apoyó en sus rodillas. Pensaría que necesitaba espacio, intuí.

Hiroto: No te pongas así, es algo normal entre humanos que somos.

Yo: Pero es que tienes razón... Hay que ser como uno mismo, y no controlarse...

Hiroto: Entonces ponlo en practica cuando llegues a tu casa o cuando mañana por la mañana vayas a tu instituto.

Le miré con pena, casi aguantando las lágrimas.

Yo: Ojala pudieras estar en mi instituto para ayudarme. -Dije, dejando salir mis pensamientos.

Hiroto bajó la cabeza y sonrió alagado.

Hiroto: Seguro que podrás hacerlo perfectamente sin mi... Ya hicimos antes una locura, aunque no te dieras cuenta.

Volví ha hacer mi expresión de "no pillo lo que dices".

Hiroto: ¿Te acuerdas lo que formamos en las piscinas de frutas?

Sonreí al recordarlo.

Yo: Sí... como para olvidarlo... La formamos buena.

Hiroto: ¿Eso no lo consideraste salirse un poco de los límites?

Yo: Sí, tienes razón...

Hiroto se levantó y me extendió la mano.

Hiroto: Entonces has comprobado que sí que puedes hacer una locura por ti solita. -Le dí mi mano me ayudo a levantarme del hielo. -Y ahora salgamos de aquí, porque, por sí no te has dado cuenta, hemos estado sentados en el hielo.

Miré el suelo.

Tenía razón... estuvimos todo el tiempo sentados en el suelo. Se me olvidaría por la charla, o por el hecho de estar junto a ese chico.

Yo: Es verdad...

Hiroto: ¿Tan caliente estás que no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora?

Yo: ¡Oye! -Dije pegándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro derecho. Hiroto rió por mi reacción mientras saliamos de allí.

Hiroto: ¿Vamos al baño turco?

Yo: De acuerdo.

En esta ocasión no sucedió nada especial, simplemente descubrí que el baño turco es un baño de vapor que abre bastante las fosas nasales, razón por la cual nos pasamos cinco minutos ahí dentro no haciendo otro ruido que *sinf*.

Salimos con ganas de conseguir un pañuelo, y lo conseguimos gracias a un muchacho que pasaba por allí.

Hiroto: Hace tiempo que no entraba en un baño turco... Y eso que vendrá perfecto para los resfríados...

Yo: Sí, lo más seguro. -Después miré a la sauna que teníamos al lado practicamente. -¿Vamos a la sauna?

Hiroto: ¿No te será demasiado caliente?

Yo: No empieces otra vez con los retos. ¿Vamos?

Hiroto: Vale.

Fuimos a donde se encontraba la sauna, que era como una especie de cabaña de madera con una puerta de cristal. La abrimos y nos metimos. En el aire había un gran calor que te hacía sudar enseguida, y había unos bancos de madera ordenados como en forma de escalera, para poder sentarse y disfrutar del inmenso calor.

Nos sentamos en el tercer escalón empezando por abajo, y había cinco.

Los escalones también estaban bastante calientes, así que hice un poco de esfuerzo por aguantar el ardor que tuve que sentir en el trasero.

Al tiempo me fui acostumbrando, y cada vez hacia más calor y más sudor salía de mis poros.

Yo: ¿Esto para qué sirve? -Le pregunté a Hiroto, que se encontraba a mi derecha.

Hiroto: Creo que sirve para sudar y así perder grasa.

Yo: ¿Es cómo una especie de gimnasio en el que sudas sin moverte?

Hiroto: Es una buena forma de mirarlo.

Yo: Entonces tendría que venir más veces por aquí, así no tendría que hacer más educación física y perdería peso.

Hiroto rió.

Hiroto: Sí, deberíamos hacerlo.

Yo: Pues vamos a quedarnos aquí muucho tiempo.

Hiroto: Vale, como quieras.

A los diez minutos...

Salimos de la sauna quitándonos el sudor de la frente y jadeando.

Yo: Dios... que calor... ¿cómo podían aguantar los romanos?

Hiroto: No lo sé... pero hemos aguantado bastante...

Yo: Mejor vamos a refrescarnos en la piscina gigante que nos queda por probar...

Hiroto: De acuerdo... Me parece muy buen plan...

A paso normal nos dirigimos a dicha piscina, que recuerdo que tenía chorros de masaje. Al pensar en ello ya empecé a relajarme por el masaje virtual que me estaba haciendo en la cabeza.

Nos metimos en el agua, que estaba a temperatura normal. Los chorros se encontraban en los bordes de la piscina, y me dirigí buceando rápidamente al primero que avisté más cerca.

Me puse debajo y dejé que mi espalda disfrutara del chorro.

Yo: Que bien...

Hiroto se puso a mi lado riendo.

Hiroto: Jaja parece que te gusta.

Yo: Bastante...

Hiroto: Te gustaría más un masaje de verdad, como los míos.

Giré la cabeza para poder mirarle.

Yo: ¿Ah sí?

Hiroto: Sí, ¿te lo demuestro? Quita de ahí.

Me alejé un poco del chorro y dejé que Hiroto me cogiera por el hombro para poder estar de espaldas a él.

Posó sus manos en cada hombro, y empezó con el masaje. Apretaba fuerte, pero tampoco era para quejarse. Más bien todo lo contrario... Recorría mis hombros con sus manos sin parar de masajear, haciendo que así la sensación placentera la disfrutara toda la piel de mis hombros.

Hiroto: Puede que en algún momento parezca que te esté metiendo mano, pero no lo hago con segundas intenciones. -Me avisó.

Yo: Vale... -Respondí con una voz adormilada, y sin echar mucha cuenta a lo que oía.

Oí la risa de Hiroto (por mi voz, pensé), pero siguió con el masaje como si nada.

Masajeando, bajó por el recorrido de mi espalda suavemente. Parecía un masajista de verdad, ya que no dejaba puntos sin tocar y además lo hacía increíblemente bien. El recorrido acabó un poco más arriba de mi culo, donde siempre hay dos hoyuelos. Los masajeó y volvió a arriba. Parecía estar concentrado en lo que me hacía, ya que ni hablaba, dejando que me relajara cada vez más. Temí que a lo mejor me fuera a quedar dormida, pero me esforcé en que eso no sucediera. Cuando llegó otra vez a los hombros los masajeó de nuevo y para conluir despegó sus manos de mi piel y empezó a pegarme con los puños como si fuera un saco de boxeo. Eso me espabiló de mi sueño, pero también relajaba bastante.

Hiroto: Ya está.

Yo: ¿Ya...? -Pregunté en susurro.

Hiroto: Sí, ¿te ha gustado?

Yo: Sí, mucho, eres muy bueno...

Hiroto: Pues son 80, por favor.

Eso sí que me espabiló. Dí media vuelta para poder estar frente a él.

Yo: Sí, que te lo has creído.

Hiroto sonrió ampliamente.

Hiroto: Tenía que intentarlo. -Miró el resto de la piscina, que era una espacio bastante largo bajo un techo, que hacía que fuera un sitio oscuro. -¿Quieres hacer una carrera de buceo?

También miré donde él, y sin pensarlo mucho respondí.

Yo: Vale, pero te voy a ganar.

Hiroto: Jajajaja -Empezó a descojonarse con los ojos cerrados. -Sí, ya, claro...

Yo: Ya te voy ganando. -Le anuncié entrando ya en el espacio oscuro de la larga piscina. Después volví a meterme bajo el agua con bastantes fuerzas que habría conseguido del masaje.

Hiroto se quedó boquiabierto.

Hiroto: ¡Eso es trampa! -Escuché bajo el agua, y inmediatamente después escuché el ruido de como se metía bajo el agua.

Iba bastante adelantada, pero aún así comprobé mirando detrás de mi como iba Hiroto. Su silueta borrosa bajo el agua estaba muy cerca de mi, así que hice más fuerzas en adelantarme. Aunque hice todo lo que pude, Hiroto consiguió alcanzarme, y para rematar, agarró uno de mis tobillos y me echó hacia atrás. Así consiguió adelantarme hasta el punto en el que lo ví delante mía. Con ganas de tener aire en mis pulmones salí del agua, y un poco más tarde salió Hiroto.

Yo: Eres un tramposo... -Solté en cuanto lo vi.

Hiroto: Sí, ya... habló la que aprovechó para salir antes que nadie...

Ahí no pude responder, ya que en eso tenía su razón.

Hiroto: Bueno, ¿estás preparada para perder?

Yo: En tus sueños. -Contesté antes de meterme de nuevo en el agua.

Él se metió un poco después que yo, pero me seguía adelantando. Me esforcé más que antes. Solo quedaba la mitad del camino, así que podía conseguirlo. Conseguí alcanzarlo, después, más tarde, llegué a estar a su altura. Miró donde yo me encontraba, comprobando sí era yo de verdad. Cuando comprobó que así era buceó más rápido, adelantándome de nuevo. Estaba a punto, iba a conseguir alcanzarlo, y de repente pega su mano al suelo para alzarse y sacar su cabeza del agua. ¿Se había rendido? ¿Yo había ganado? No y no, simplemente se acabo el camino y tenía la pared delante de mi. Menuda mierda... Salí yo también y encontré a Hiroto esperándome.

Hiroto: ¿Decías que no te ganaría ni en mis sueños? Entonces esto será tu sueño.

Yo: Ja ja. Sí acaso una pesadilla, porque he perdido...

Hiroto: Pero ibas bastante bien, casi que me ganas. Llega a ser la piscina más larga y tú serías la que habría ganado.

Yo: Sí, eso es verdad. ¿Quieres la revancha?

Hiroto: De acuerdo, y después salimos de la piscina y vamos a lo que nos falta, la sala relax.

Yo: Cierto... Bueno, mejor disfrutemos un poco buceando en vez de hacer una carrera, ya no tengo muchas fuerzas para ganarte.

Hiroto: Sí, mejor, que yo tampoco es que tenga muchas.

Cogimos aire y nos metimos de nuevo en el agua.

Buceando con tranquilidad se estaba muy a gusto, y Hiroto también parecía disfrutarlo. Se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo dando vueltas alguna vez que otra. En un momento en el que cruzamos la mirada me sonrió, y después me adelanto. Esbocé una sonrisa. Me gustaba ese chico, era diferente a los que había conocido, tan... él. Además, era muy guapo. A lo mejor me estaba empezando a enamorar de ese chico, pero, ¿de qué servía? Solo podíamos disfrutar de ese día para estar juntos, y después cada uno se iría por su camino. No, no funcionaría salir con él... Y eso me daba mucha pena...

Cuando llegamos a la escalera nos encontrábamos mucho menos cansados que cuando hicimos la carrera. Salimos de la piscina y fuimos camino a la sala relax.

Al llegar a la puerta de la entrada a la sala relax, Hiroto empujó la puerta para que pudiéramos entrar. Al hacerlo creí estar ciega. Se cerró la puerta trás nosotros, cosa que se oyó, pero la ceguera por la repentina gran oscuridad de la sala no se fue. Avanzamos a tientas hasta que a los pocos segundos empezamos a distinguir en el techo unas luces violetas fosforescentes y que a un lado, en la parte cuadrada de la sala, habían tres butacas con unas almohadas adaptables. También vimos, en la esquina izquierda junto a la pared, una mesilla con flores y velitas.

También descubrimos que sí estábamos en absoluto silencio se oía una música relajante.

Nos acostamos cada uno en una butaca y seguimos observando la sala. Yo vi como mis uñas se habían fosforescentes también, ya que estaban emitiendo luz, y algunas partes de mis pulseras también. Me pregunté si a lo mejor mis dientes emitirían luz. Después me fijé en lo demás. Me gustó la idea de que esa oscuridad vendría muy bien para ponerse a pensar en tus cosas más concentrada que nunca. También me pareció romántico teniendo a Hiroto al lado. ¿Le gustaría yo a él? Aich... tengo que dejar de pensar en esas tonterías sin sentido...

Hiroto: ¿Te pasa algo? -Me preguntó.

A lo mejor lo preguntó por mi cara repentinamente triste.

Yo: No, nada...

Hiroto: ¿De verdad? Estás muy seria.

Yo: No, de verdad, no me pasa nada...

Hiroto: ¿Es por algo de un novio? Me lo puedes contar si quieres.

Genial... Por poco daba en la diana del asunto...

Yo: No, no me pasa nada de novios. Ni siquiera tengo...

Hiroto: ¿No? -Preguntó extrañado.

Yo: No, Hiroto, y no te sorprendas.

Hiroto: Es imposible, tú tienes que tener alguno por ahí.

Yo: No, no tengo ninguno.

Hiroto: Joder... No me lo creo, sí yo he conseguido ya tres novias, tú tienes que haber conseguido seis novios por lo menos, a no ser que seas lesbiana.

Yo: No soy lesbiana, simplemente no soy ligona entre los tíos.

Hiroto: Esa será tu opinión...

Yo: Sí, porque me doy cuenta.

Hiroto: Pues hoy no te has dado cuenta de que te has ligado a alguien.

Yo: ¿Ah sí? ¿A quién?

Hiroto: A mi.

Giré la cabeza bruscamente para mirarle. ¿Estaba de coña?

Yo: ¿En serio?

No me respondió. Simplemente se levantó, se puso a mi lado, puso su mano tras mi nuca y me besó.

Fue un beso dulce, que duro muy poco ya que Hiroto se separó de mi boca.

Hiroto: ¿Me crees ya?

Me quedé sin palabras. No sabía que decir, que hacer... simplemente me dejó paralizada.

Esbozó una sonrisa y miró mis labios para después besarlos de nuevo, solo que esta vez con más pasión.

Fui sentándome mientras le besaba, con mi mano entrelazada en sus cabellos rojos con la sangre que hacía que mi corazón fuera a mil por hora por el momento.

Estaba feliz, le gustaba al mejor chico que había conocido en mi vida. Aunque nos tubiéramos que separar era feliz, y quise aprovechar ese beso.

De repente oí un *ejem* que provenía de algún sitio de la sala. El corazón se me paralizó al intuir de quien era la voz.

Mike: Nos tenemos que ir. -Informó apoyado de espaldas a la pared y con los brazos cruzados. También tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Yo: Vale... Adiós, Hiroto. -Me despedí antes de salir despegada hacía donde se encontraba mi hermano y después seguir camino a la salida.

Mike: Adiós, chaval. -Se despidió.

Hiroto: Adiós.

Me daba miedo salir de la sala, ya que estaría como un verdadero tomate. Mike se puso a mi lado y poso su brazo por mis hombros cuando estuvimos fuera de la sala relax.

Mike: ¿No me vas a decir como se llama mi cuñado?

Yo: Mike... ¡¿no podías llamar?

Mike: Mmm... No, la puerta se oía bastante. Además, ¿te molesta? Porque a mi me encanta. Por fin puedo tener una amenaza que estrenar. Por cierto, tu mochila ya la tiene mama. -Y se separó de mi para adelantar el paso e ir con los demás.

Estaba cabreada, esto es tener mala suerte... Pero aún así una parte de mi seguía con mucha felicidad.

También fui donde estaban los demás, y entre algunos "¿qué tal?" "¿cómo lo habéis pasado?" cogí mi ropa para vestirme. Todavia seguía estando húmeda, pero quería huir de allí cuanto antes.

Mientras me vestía mama me preguntó qué tal me lo pasé, cosa que no pude contestar ya que mi querido hermano la contestó.

Mike: Yo creo que se lo ha pasado muy bien, ¿no es así, hermanita?

Le miré con mirada asesina, todo lo contrario que la suya, que estaba radiante de alegría.

Yo: Sí, no ha estado mal.

Mama: Entonces tendremos que venir más veces, porque parece que a todos nos ha gustado la experiencia.

Hasta ese momento no me fijé en mi hermana, que estaba junto a papa seria.

Mary: Bueno, sí, la experiencia no ha estado mal.

Papa a su lado reía divertido. Lo más seguro es que hubiera ganado la apuesta.

Miré el interior del spa recordando a Hiroto por los masajes.

Lo encontré andando por allí.

Mike: ¿Estás mirando a tu novio? -Me preguntó en susurro al oído.

Dejé de mirar a Hiroto y volví a echarle a mi hermano mi mejor mirada asesina. Después busqué mi camiseta verde desteñida que estaba en la mochila. Cuando la saqué vi mi móvil y la libreta con el bolí. Me quedé un rato mirando el interior de la mochila... ¡¿Cómo no se había ocurrido antes?

Me puse la camiseta rápidamente y cogí la libreta con el bolí.

Yo: Ahora vuelvo. -Les dije a mis familiares antes de entrar en el spa.

Busqué a Hiroto, que estaba apartado de todos vistiéndose.

Sonreí.

Me apoyé en una pared y escribí en una hoja para después arrancarla.

Me acerqué a Hiroto.

Yo: Hola. -Le saludé con mi persistente sonrisa por estar junto a él.

Hiroto: ¡**(N)**! ¿Qué haces aquí, no te ibas ya?

Yo: Sí, pero es que quiero darte una cosa. -Le extendí el papel doblado. -Así podremos estar en contacto.

Hiroto cogió el papel y lo miró sonriente.

Hiroto: ¿Es tu número de teléfono?

Yo: Sí...

Hiroto dejó de mirar el papel para clavar su mirada en mis ojos.

Después rodeó con su brazo izquierdo mi cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo para besarme.

Cuando tubimos falta de aire separamos nuestras bocas.

Hiroto: Te echaré de menos...

Yo: Y yo a ti... Adiós.

Después di media vuelta y me fui sin mirar atrás, ya que entonces me sería más difícil no retroceder. Pero no aguanté. Antes de estar con mi familia le miré por última vez. Él también me miraba.

Después ya me fui con los demás que me esperaban.

Mama: ¿A qué fuiste? -Me preguntó nada más verme.

Yo: A darle el número a una amiga que he hecho en el spa.

Mike empezó a reir.

Mama: Qué bien. Bueno, ya quedaréis alguna vez, pero ahora nos tenemos que ir.

Yo: Sí.

Mike volvió a ponerse a mi lado colgando su mochila del brazo, que parecía tener más mosculado y moreno.

Mike: ¿Así llamas ahora a tus novios, amigas?

Yo: Cállate, Mike.

Mi hermano podía llegar a ser un cabrón muchas veces...

Mike: Me tienes que hablar de él un día, y presentármelo, que no quiero que te pase nada.

Yo: Jajaja Vale. -Pero a veces podía llegar a ser el mejor hermano del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y fin...<strong>

**¿Os ha gustado? He intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido.**

**Por favor, sí os ha gustado o tenéis alguna crítica constructiva (que siempre viene bien para el futuro), ¿me la dejáis en un review?**

**¡Gracias por leer! ;D**


End file.
